A Christmas Surprise
by Elegant Soul
Summary: Another "Secret World" short, cute Christmas story. The Doctor shows the Pokemon Christmas on Earth.


_(Get on knees and begs._

_I apologize for making you wait! My life became really stressful and I didn't have time to work on the story! I hope this short Christmas story makes up for my lateness! I also hope you will still read "Secret World" even after the 10__th__ Doctor departs, because I have future plans for "Secret World."_

_Merry Christmas everybody!)_

A Christmas Surprise

Snow was starting to fall as the Torchwood SUV pulled up to the abandon mansion. They received huge spikes of Rift activity from this area, and the Torchwood team had to confirm that this wasn't an alien planning on eating Cardiff.

Once the perimeter was cleared, the Torchwood team went inside with their weapons ready. It wasn't long before the team heard footsteps and they headed to the source of the sound. Jack opened the door and they saw . . .

"Martha?!"

"What are you doing here?" Martha asked.

"We were about to ask you," Owen said, as the team lowered their weapons.

"Good! Everyone's here!" the Doctor said, appearing in the hallway, walking up to them with a huge grin on his face. "Sorry about the Rift reading, but I had to get your attention; Martha was easy to contact. Oh, put away your guns; weapons are not allowed at Christmas! This way!"

The Torchwood team just complied as they followed the Doctor down the hall along with Martha, who was just as confused as they were.

The Doctor opened the double doors to a large room. There was a tall undecorated Christmas tree in one corner and on the other side was a wide hole in the floor with a broken pipe filling the hole with water. Next to the hole was the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what's going on here?" Martha asked the Doctor, who was turning off the water with his sonic screwdriver.

"I went to see our friends and told them about Christmas on Earth and they wanted to visit," the Doctor said, taking out the key to the TARDIS, and walking up to the blue box.

"Our friends?" Ianto asked, as the Doctor unlocked the door.

"You know," the Doctor said, and opened the door. "Our friends."

Pokemon dashed out of the TARDIS and greeted their human friends. Buizel and Lopunny leaped up to give Jack a kiss on his cheeks. Clefable hugged Ianto while Turtwig rubbed his legs. Beautifly and Blissey hugged Martha. Totodile hugged one of Tosh's legs as Luxio purred while she rubbed Tosh's other leg. Shellos slid up Gwen to rub her cheek and Girafarig nuzzled her arm. Scyther gave Owen a small smile and a sympathetic look as Hippopotas landed on top of Owen and licked his face as she wagged her tail. The Doctor smiled as he walked up to the water-filled hole with Angel and released Sidra from her Poke Ball. The Time Lord smiled as he patted Sidra's muzzle and stroked Angel.

"Farfetch'd?" Farfetch'd asked Gwen where was Rhys, as Owen got back on his feet.

"I'll go get him," the Doctor said. "I decided he'll be in charge of the Christmas shopping-better make a list for him-which reminds me, we should get started."

Before any human could ask, the Pokemon went back inside the TARDIS. A minute later, the Pokemon came out, carrying Christmas decorations, berries, and presents.

"I checked the kitchen; everything's working," the Doctor said, as Clefable handed Ianto a basket of berries. The Doctor then checked the room. "It seems everything's all set; I'll get Rhys now."

"Wait," Owen said, just as the Doctor was about to walk into the TARDIS. "We can't stop to have a Pokemon Christmas party!"

"Sure we can," the Doctor calmly said. "Our other friends promised nothing will interrupt our party."

The Torchwood team and Martha soon realized what he meant: the Legendary Pokemon.

"Arceus is watching the Rift," the Doctor said. "Arceus said this was a Christmas present to us."

The Doctor then smiled and left in the TARDIS to get Rhys. Ianto looked at the basket of berries in his hands and let out a tiny sigh.

"I will need some assistance-" Ianto started to say.

"I'll help," Jack said with a small mischievous smile.

"Not that kind," Ianto said.

- - - - - - - -

When the Doctor returned with Rhys and the groceries, he could see the humans and their Pokemon had already started decorating the tree and the room. After Rhys greeted his Pokemon and Gwen, he entered the kitchen to help Ianto cook dinner, while the Doctor joined decorating the tree.

When everyone was done, the room felt and looked more welcoming as multicolored lights danced the walls and ceiling that were emitted from the Christmas tree. The Doctor proudly smiled as Ianto announced dinner was ready. After they ate, the Pokemon handed out their Christmas presents to their friends. The presents were mostly small handcrafted objects, but the humans could tell that these presents were just true tokens of their love. So they happily accepted the gifts.

As the humans and their Pokemon sang Christmas carols, Jack and Martha noticed the Doctor and his Pokemon were missing. They found the Doctor sitting in the snow-covered yard with his Pokemon by his side. The Doctor had one arm wrapped around Sidra's neck and his other hand resting on top of Angel's head; they were all were looking at the stars. Jack and Martha smiled and rejoined their friends.

Angel and Sidra looked at the Doctor lovingly and leaned their foreheads against his head as they all closed their eyes. The Doctor could feel his Pokemon unending love, caring, and loyalty. Even though it lasted a few seconds, it felt like hours until they all opened their eyes.

"That was the best Christmas gift I've ever received," the Doctor said as he affectionately petted Sidra and Angel. The Doctor and his Pokemon then went back looking at the stars. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
